Damage to mammalian cells is imposed on the cells by artificial means, and then attempts are made to reverse it by various techniques. An example is the well known 'protection effect' on erythrocytes. The limits to which damage can be wrought, and reasonably reversed, are determined, preferably with more than one criteria. (For instance, by the morphology, plus some membrane characteristic transport or other biochemical criteria). Then similar kinds of cells, from other kinds of damage cases, or from a patient with a pathology or a syndrome (example: Hereditary Spherocytosis, or from one of the many kinds of anemias) is subjected to the same kinds of reversal, or protection experiments, to see if it can be induced to behave like a normal cell. It appears that the hereditary spherocyte can in some cases in fact be made to look like a normal cell, in certain studies, by means of propranolol. This will be extended. Damage to enzymes is imposed, attempted to be made to reverse, and considered, in the same kind of framework of comparative studies. The emphasis of it is on heat, and solvent, denatured, enzymes. The kinds of damage of concern also are those from the synthetic interface (plastic) to blood protein case, and from the consequence of deficiencies such as a lipoproteinemias, wherein the circulative fatty acids and ester transport is impaired. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lovrien, R., Tisel, W. and Pesheck, P. "Stoichiometry of Compounds Bound to Human Erythrocytes in Relation to Morphology". Journal of Biol. Chem. 250 3136-3141 (1975). Hedlund, Bo E. and Lovrien, R. "Thermodynamics of 2,3-Diphosphoglycerate Association With Human Oxy- and Deoxyhemoglobin". Biochem. and Biophys. Res. Communications 61 859-867 (1975).